The Whore
The Whore is the 8th mission in the game Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. You are tasked by Frank Colletti to kill the whore and the hotel manager, and then blow up the office, as well as stealing any money and documents you can in the process. Walkthrough Drive to the Hotel Corleone Once you start, take a look at your map. Your mission now is to drive to the Corleone Hotel. From here, you should see a road on your left. Turn into that road now. Turn right when the road ends near a gas station. Turn left at the first junction, and make another turning to the left when the road ends. Follow this road; it leads you to the West Marshal Bridge. Once you reach at the other side, turn right. Make another turning to the right at the first junction on the right. Turn left once this road ends, and follow it. Turn left when this road ends. The East Marshal Bridge is ahead of you, on the right side. Turn and drive on this bridge. When you reach at the end of the bridge, quickly turn left at the first junction. The hotel you're looking for is after the second intersection to the right. Park your car anywhere, and get to the entrance. Kill the manager and the whore When you start, you're in the hotel. Do not equip your gun. Get up to the second floor, and right when you reach there, turn right and you shall see a hallway. Enter it, and turn right. The room you're looking for is the first one after the corner with the vase. Interact with it and a cut scene will play. It is revealed that the whore is none other then Michelle, Sarah's friend. She explains she only did what she did so that she could help her brother. Tommy then tells her to leave the city. Go back down to the 1st floor where you started. Talk to the receptionist in front. He will tell you where to find the manager, and that's just what you're going to do. Once you're done, turn left and go forward on this walkway. Turn right into the opening, and continue ahead. You should spot a guy dressed in white when you reach at the front, on the right side with a guy dressed in black. This is the manager, the man in white. Don't approach, I repeat, do not approach too close, or he will feel suspicious of your presence. Just walk up the steps, and stay between the two tables here. Look at the manager and shoot at him. Aim properly, but if he managed to escape, don't follow him, just let him go. Whichever one you got, take cover behind the table where the manager was sitting. Reload your gun, and shoot the guy crouching in front. Now, two or more guards will come to this room. Kill them, and take the shotgun from one of them. Equip it. Now, go back to the reception area. Get to the green arrow, which is pointing to a key. Grab it and there's some health medicine here if you need any. Now, get up the staircase to the first floor. Nothing to do here, so if there's any guards on the way, kill them. Beware that most of them are using shotguns, so try not to approach too close. Another one will most probably run down, so kill him as well. Now, get up again to the second floor. There's still nothing here for the moment, so get up to the third floor. Once you got up, turn to your right and enter the hallway. The Director's Office is on your left. Plant the bomb and run! Get to the table here and press the interact button. Tommy will quickly take the documents and set the bomb. Quickly get back out and run like crazy down the hallway. A cutscene will play once everything's done. Escape You will start on the roof of another building. The hotel seems to be on fire right now. Ignore it, and the current objective is to escape. Once you begin, turn to your right and follow the corner. Climb over a ledge here and climb again onto the stairs. Keep on running up and try to avoid getting shot. The cops are below, so just run and don't try to fight them, even if you have guns; it's just a waste of time. When you get up, turn to your right. Follow this walkway, and open a blue door in front. There's a health cabinet on the wall, so get it if you need it. Now, turn left and get up the steps and open another door. You'll reach outside. Turn to your left and climb on this ledge. Climb another one that follows to get up. Once you're up, turn right and go forward again. You will be going on this direction for some time. When you reach a dead end, turn to your right and climb a ledge here. Go backwards a little bit, because you're going to jump to another building ahead. Run but balance yourself so you don't fall down or anything. When you reach near the end of the ledge, quickly jump. It is better to land on the ledge at the other building, so you don't hurt yourself too much. So, you must jump not at the end of the ledge, but around the middle area. Anyway, once you reach here, you most probably hear some gunfire. There's nothing to worry about there, so just move on. Now, turn to your right, and move forward. You will see small areas (looks like boxes) where you can climb down. It's actually a roof of a staircase leading down to whatever building you're on. Don't bother opening the doors though, because you can't. So, climb down, one by one. If you jump of without following the orders, you will hurt yourself. So, once you're down, go to the left side and you shall see the same things again. Climb down again, and do it carefully. Now move forward. Equip your gun; the best would be either the Colt M1911A1 or the shotgun. You will see some steps leading down, but do not go down yet. Now, you should see a few cops around, shooting at you. The best thing is to take out the closest to you, or they will run up and shoot. There's one behind the ledge at the other building in front, and he's using a rifle, so use caution with him. There are at least six cops lurking around here. Take them out one by one. A cop or two will hide at the back wall of the steps, so once you get pass it, turn to the back quickly and kill them. Anyway, once you killed them all, get up and be sure to reload your weapon. Get up to the other building, where the cop with the rifle was hiding. Now, another one is in front. Take him out. Move forward and another one is down underneath the stairway leading down, so kill him fast. Now, get down that staircase. Get in front, and turn right. A cutscene will play, and you'll be entering the church. Trivia * Just after you enter the hotel you should see a receptionist writing at his desk. Talk to him, then Tom will ask about the manager and the receptionist will tell you where he is. Talk to him again, this time you'll ask about the girl (that Frank mentioned in the photo) but he won't tell you. Ask again, and he'll warn you that he has a sawn-off shotgun under his desk and asks you to leave. * Tommy can force his way over the end table behind the receptionist to get the key. He will then deliver the line to the manager, who will then run to his office. * At certain doors, you can hear different "activities". * Climb up the stairs after you plant the bomb, but take a left at the top instead. Take a running jump onto the hotel below, where you will land inside. Here are characters completely frozen. There are cops too. It is possible this was an alternative ending that was cut. See Also *The Corleone Hotel Manager *Michelle *Corleone Hotel *Hotel Corleone Bombing External links *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia